


I Don't Want To Be Alone

by KimFinLan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimFinLan/pseuds/KimFinLan
Summary: What if Tom Riddle was not born of a love potion? What if he was capable of feelings of friendship, love and happiness? What if Tom Riddle was as hesitant about the dark arts as he was intrigued? Would horcruxes have been made in search of eternal life? Would he still be the power-hungry megalomaniac that we’ve all grown to love and hate? Would he still have become Lord Voldemort?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

What was the big deal anyway? Why was everyone so interested in attending this Merlin-forsaken ball? He couldn’t make heads or tails of it … the way the girls were fawning over dresses and hair-dos and dates, and the boys nail-bitingly nervous over which witch they should ask to go. 

 

The sign was magically suspended against the wall in the great hall days ago, and it seemed everyone was still as excited as when they first laid eyes on it. House unity, he'd heard one of his fellow prefects say, as he'd passed them in the halls that day. It was meant to bring a sense of unity and security to everyone in Hogwarts, what with the attack on the mudbloods and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets that had happened that year. 

 

Myrtle's death was a final straw and a “culprit” needed to be caught. So, as any good Slytherin would do, he'd framed Hagrid. Had him expelled and his wand broken. It was shame they'd let, what did he call him … Aragog; escape. Into the forbidden forest, Tom figured, but no matter. The heat was off him, they had the suspected killer, and life was getting back to normal in the school. 

 

Now it was time for  _ house unity _ . What a load of bollocks. Like any self respecting Slytherin would be caught dead going to the ball with a Hufflepuff! With a huff of his breath and roll of his eyes, Tom left the great hall and made his way to the library. In the seclusion of the stacks, he found himself pondering once more about this ball. Surely, a boy as handsome and smart as he, would have the pick of the best witches attending Hogwarts. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. Was there something wrong with him? Yes, he enjoyed ogling the prettier of the Slytherin girls. 

 

One in particular, always caught his eye. Her long auburn hair that was perfectly straight, and her strikingly blue eyes that would crinkle when she smiled at something he’d say. His feelings though, were always fleeting, and nothing more than a quick rush of blood through his veins to his groin. Realizing he’d been standing in the stacks amongst the ancient tomes and not actually getting any work done, he set off to find her. If he was going to take anyone to this ball, it was going to be her. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


A giggle slipped past her parted her lips as she listened to her two comrades go on about the boys of the Slytherin house. She shook her head gently, auburn locks swaying in the afternoon breeze as the three girls spent their free period lounging by the black lake. 

 

“Honestly, Liv, I don’t see how you could be attracted to such a menace!” Penny whispered, thinking about the boy her friend was swooning over “Thieme Nott is incorrigible!”. 

 

Olivia turned to Penny and with a sarcastic tone she drawled “And you think Riddle is  _ any _ better?!”. 

 

“Well … I … er ..” Penny began to sputter, her face turning crimson at Olivia’s implication. 

 

“Aha! I knew it! You’re over the moon for Riddle?!” Olivia exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. 

 

Charlotte, who’d been quiet up until that point, spoke up with her unnervingly squeaky voice “Merlin’s Beard! Penny, have you really got a thing for Riddle?! I know I’ve seen you checking him out -” she was cut off as Penny swatted her arm. 

 

“Don’t go flipping your wig over it!” She rushed in a hushed whisper, “But, yes … I may be inclined to accept an invitation to this ridiculous ball, if a certain someone were to ask me.”. 

 

Blushing to the roots of her hair now, she leveled a stern look to her friends, as she pleaded with them to keep silent about the whole thing. Penny was unaware of who was approaching them from behind. Charlotte's eyes grew wide as saucers, while Olivia leaned into to whisper “speaking of a certain someone.” as she gave a wink. 

 

Penny glanced over her shoulder, a small smile gracing her lips as she spotted Tom crossing the Hogwarts lawn. He seemed to be heading straight for them, and it was with that realization that she turned back to her friends with a quizzical expression on her face. 

 

“Girls, he’s coming this way! What do I do?”. 

 

Her normally calm demeanor gave off an air of panic as she searched her friends faces for any hint of what to do next. 

 

“Keep your head, no need to get all flustered” Olivia muttered, her experience with the boys of Hogwarts showing in a way that had Penny questioning her friends  _ extracurricular  _ activities. 

 

“Just smile.” Said a whimsical Charlotte, who had never had a date in her life. 

 

Penny bit her bottom lip, giving a nervous nod of her head as Riddle continued his trek across the great expanse of lawn. 

 

“Miller, Wilson” Tom said by way of greeting, once he’d completed the descent. 

 

His icy blue stare glanced from Olivia to Charlotte with a nod of his head and finally landed on Penny. “Riddle” the girls sang out in unison, smiling up at him. 

 

“Good afternoon Penny” his voice clear, a huge smile on his face.  

 

He drank in the sight of her, starting with her smartly polished shoes to her stocking clad legs, up and over her black and green checkered uniform skirt to the white, just tight enough blouse adorning the beloved Hogwarts crest. Her tie hung loose around her neck, buttons fastened to the top. Penny’s auburn hair, straight, always perfectly parted in the middle and laid down either side of her shoulders. Finally, he reached her face. Her alabaster skin, a stark contrast to her hair, and her bright beautiful blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. 

 

“Hello Tom” came her timid reply. 

 

Olivia, amazing friend that she is, got the hint real fast and made to stand. 

 

“Goodness, look at the time, we’ve got to get to our next class. Come on Lettie”. 

 

Quickly, she dusted off her skirt, reached for her robes and and slung her bag over her shoulder. 

 

“But class isn’t for another fifteen minutes …” Charlotte began. 

 

“And we’ve got to go now if we want to make it to the greenhouses in time for herbology. Plus, we don’t want to wait ‘til all the good gloves are gone again,  _ do we _ ?” Olivia said, helping Charlotte to stand and grabbing her bag. 

 

They both turned to Penny. “See you for supper Pen” Olivia grinned. Penny smiled nervously at her friend’s retreating backs. 

 

Her attention was brought back to the dashing boy in front of her. Tom, with his blue eyes and his feather light brown hair.  

 

“Can I walk you to class?” He finally broke their silence, offering a hand down to Penny. 

 

With more confidence than she felt, Penny reached up to take his hand. “I’d like that” she smiled, picking up her bag and shrugging on her robes. 

 

While Olivia and Charlotte had herbology for their last class of the day, Penny and Tom had both taken ancient runes. 

 

Tom set a lazy pace to their walk, knowing that he had plenty of time to make it to their next class. His strides were long, but measured, and they both fell into step alongside each other. “So” Penny began, not sure what to say or where to start, but thinking it’d be nice to not walk in silence. 

 

“Are you as excited about this dance as the rest of the school?” She heard him snort in laughter, and glanced up to meet his eyes. 

 

“I would be, if I had a beautiful witch to escort.” Again, that dazzling smile, and her heart melted. Will he ask me?! She thought hopefully. 

 

“Oh, you’ve not asked anyone yet?” She queried, still looking at him. 

 

“Well, there’s this girl I was thinking of asking. But I’m not sure how to go about it.” 

 

He could play this game too, he thought with a sly grin, still holding her gaze. They had reached the magnificent entrance of Hogwarts, and Tom stepped forward, pulling open the solid oak door. She crossed the threshold, and he followed behind as it closed with a muffled thud behind them. They continued their journey up the grand staircase and made their way down the long corridors. Torch light bouncing off the walls, throwing their faces into gentle shadow. 

 

Penny smiled for a moment to herself, choosing her next words carefully. She wanted to mention that  _ she  _ hadn’t been asked yet, but didn’t want to sound desperate.  “I’m sure the right girl will come along..” she settled on. Praying to Morgana that she didn’t sound foolish. 

 

His steps faltered and came to a halt. She turned l to face him. 

 

“Tom?” She murmured. 

 

And it was then she noticed that his smile had faded somewhat. 

 

“I’m sorry .. “ He stammered, no longer so sure of himself. “I ... I've got to go.” 

 

Tom hurried away from her, continuing down the corridor they were walking as she stared wide-eyed at his back. What did I say wrong?! She wondered to herself, flabbergasted by the way he’d up and left. Did I come on too strong? She felt her cheeks heating with embarrassment and tears prickle at the backs of her eyes. 

 

“Have I made a fool of myself?!” She wondered aloud. 

 

And now I’ve got to sit in class with him? Shaking her head, a single tear slipped free. She fled down the corridor the way they came. Back down the grand staircase and past the great hall. She descended another two flights of stairs and made it to the blank space of wall that hid the Slytherin common room. “Pure blood” she softly whispered the password in a hurt voice, tears falling as she rushed through the now revealed door. 

 

“How could I be so stupid!” She scolded, thrusting herself through the empty common room and into the shared sleeping quarters. “I’m sure the right girl will come along? Really?” She moaned, throwing herself onto her bed. 

 

I’ve made an absolute fool out of myself! She thought, pulling her wand from her robes and using it to draw the curtains around her four poster. In the dim light of the dungeons, she sat, quietly sobbing on her bed. 

 

* * *

  
  


Tom’s robes billowed around him as he flew down the corridor, a sharp left took him into the nearest bathroom. What have I done? The  _ right _ girl? Right girl!? He had to think about this. Was she the right girl? Sure, she was great to look at, a pure blood and one of the smartest of their year. But still, was she the right girl? 

 

Her words flitted round his mind like a group of pesky pixies that wouldn’t leave him alone. She may have been the right girl .. so good, so pure, so innocent. But then, was he the wrong bloke? He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was bad for her. He’d been the one to open the chamber of secrets, resulting in that mudblood’s death. He’d been the one to hurt those kids in that cave … he’d been the one to consider making horcruxes, knowing how he had to rip his soul by murder in order to do it. He wasn’t  _ right _ , was he? How could he even consider taking her to the dance? How could he have touched her? His vile and dark magic stained hands helping her off the grass just that afternoon. Had he tainted her? Could she feel it? She had looked at him with trusting eyes, Gently taking his hand, as though it wasn’t covered with insoluble dark magic, and allowed him to escort her down the halls. Her flirty laugh, and her gentle smile, working him up inside. And then she’d said it … the  _ right _ girl. 

 

Three brisk steps brought him to the porcelain sink. With a shaky hand he turned the tap to the highest setting. He splashed the cool water on his face, then braced his hands against the basin. Remorseful eyes stared back at him through the hazy antique mirror.  

 

“Penny” He whispered with a groan. “Sweet, innocent Penny”. 

 

Gods he wanted her. But he didn’t want to taint her. He’d been watching her … always lurking around, spying on the beautiful witch who had captivated his heart. The way she’d suckle on the sugar quills she acquired from the Hogsmeade trips. The way she’d nervously chew that bottom lip of hers when she was confronted with a situation she was didn’t quite know how to deal with. 

 

He’d see her, every day in their shared classes, brow furrowed in concentration as she tried her damnedest to be at the top of her class. She was good .. she was sweet .. but she was quickly becoming his obsession. Something he wanted. And he always got what he wanted. 

 

“You’ve botched this up royally Tom” He said to himself in the mirror. “But you can fix it. Make it work. You want Penny? Make her yours.” 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Penny may have skived off the last class of the day, but she’d be damned if he’d have her too embarrassed to show up for dinner. It was a few hours later, and with a rumbling stomach and a snotty nose, she found herself standing in the girls bathroom. She splashed a bit of water on her face and blew her red sniffly nose. A wave of her wand and those blotched, red-rimmed eyes were as good as new. She practiced her fake smile few times in the mirror and fixed her hair.

 

“Right as rain” she told herself, ready to make her way to the great hall for some much needed supper and slightly embarrassing girl time.

 

So, she didn’t get the guy, big deal, she told herself as she marched up the staircases and into the great hall. There were plenty of other wizards in the cauldron, no need to be depressed over the aloof and sometimes obnoxious Tom Riddle.

 

Nearing her friends, she smiled “heya Lettie, Liv, how was herbology?” she asked, as she took a seat opposite to her two closest friends.

 

Olivia grinned with a knowing look “Bugger herbology Pen, how’d it go with Tom?” she quietly questioned her friend.

 

Penny blew a puff of air upwards, rolling her eyes and looked at her friends “That daft tosser? Who cares …” she replied, trying to play off how truly hurt she felt by his strange behavior that afternoon.

 

Catching the hint, Olivia and Charlotte began telling her about their afternoon lesson at herbology, while Penny piled a bunch of roasted beef and glazed carrots onto her plate. She took a deep drink from her pumpkin juice and was glancing around, not really paying attention to her two friends muckraking over the latest Hogwarts gossip when Philip McNair sidled up to her.

 

“Hi Penny”, he greeted with a confident smile.

 

While he wasn’t her first choice of the boys at Hogwarts, he was always so nice to her and the rest of the Slytherin girls, she couldn’t help but smile back at him. He was quite the looker, with his cropped blonde hair and coffee brown eyes, his skin always sunkissed from his time spent playing quidditch. He was a beater on the Slytherin house team, and it showed in his physique. Now that she actually took a moment to look at him, she found herself thinking that he was a rather attractive man, even if his confidence from quidditch pitch tended to turn to cockyness in the halls of Hogwarts. But it was to be expected from a high society aristocrat who’d grown up having never been told no a day in his life.

 

“Hello Philip.” She smiled.  

 

“So, have you got a date for the ball?” he asked, as he glanced at his fingernails, buffing them on the chest of his robes.

 

“Not yet … why?” She enquired.

Penny experienced a wave of dejavu, recalling her disastrous conversation with Tom.

 

Olivia and Charlotte's conversation came to an abrupt halt as they overserved their friend and Philip. They waited quietly for his response.  

 

“Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the dance”.

 

Her smile was wide as she happily accepted.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

He let out a triumphant woop as he jumped to his feet.

 

“Fantastic” Phillip said. “Enjoy your dinner Penny. Olivia, Charlotte”.

 

He bade them goodbye with a wave of his hand, returning to his seat near the other end of the long Slytherin dining table.

 

With an excited squeal, she turned back to her friends.

 

“So, Tom’s out, Philip is in?” Olivia ventured, popping a speared potato in her mouth.

 

“Looks like it.” Came Penny’s reply, as she began to cut into her roasted beef.

 

“How about you girls? Any luck yet?”

 

Olivia smiled broadly at her friend, looking ready to burst with whatever it was she wanted to tell Penny.

 

“As a matter of fact, Nott asked me while we were in herbology if I’d go with him.”

 

Penny grinned “And…?”

 

It was Charlotte who replied in the affirmative that “Of course she said yes!”.

 

Penny clapped her hands together in delight for her friend, lifting them to her heart as she smiled broadly. “Liv, that’s great! I’m happy for you!”

 

Charlotte’s downcast eyes caught Penny’s attention, and she turned a questioning look to her friend.

 

“I take it no one’s asked you yet, Lettie?”

 

Charlotte shook her head no. Of the three girls sitting together at the table, It was obvious to anyone with eyes that she was the least pretty. With her mousy brown hair, and a slightly heavier set to her shorter frame, it was no wonder why the very vain and very shallow boys of the Slytherin house didn’t ask her. It wasn’t that she wasn’t pretty. She had beautiful jade green eyes and quite the dazzling smile with perfectly pearly white teeth … but she didn’t quite fit into the typical Slytherin mold. She was half-blood and came from a modest family. Not unlike Penny herself, but Penny kept her blood heritage a secret from the rest of the school.

 

No one knew that Penny’s mother, Mrs. Littleton was a muggle … Penny’s father having fallen for pretty woman from the flower shop in Muggle Lisburn. He himself was a pure blood, and had been disowned from his family, labeled a blood-traitor and cast aside. Even in Ireland, things like blood purity and mudblood this and half blood that was a huge issue. It’s why they had chosen to send her to Hogwarts, instead of their own smaller local wizarding school*. She could hide her heritage, if she so choose, to keep the bigots at bay. She didn’t lie, per say, it just never came up. No one had ever asked her if she was pure blood or not, and she didn’t offer up the information. Everyone just assumed she was, having been placed in the serpents den almost immediately after that dusty old hat was placed on her head, and she’d never corrected anyone.

 

Charlotte on the other hand, had been foolish in her first year at Hogwarts. Letting the wrong few people know exactly who and what she was, and where her family’s lineage came from. It was within the first few weeks at Hogwarts, and Penny learned from Charlotte’s mistakes that she wouldn’t dare correct anyone who assumed she was pure blood. It was with this thought, and a mouth full of carrots that Penny grew wide eyed and looked at her friend.

 

“Hufflepuff!” She sputtered after swallowing the carrots. “Why don’t you go with that Hufflepuff boy that’s always so nice to you?”.

 

Charlotte glanced at her friend, “Brian?”

 

“Yes” Penny finished.

 

“Ohhh Brian! He’s cute, for a Hufflepuff” Olivia smiled to her friend. Charlotte’s brow raised, thinking that she really would like it if Brian were to ask her to the event.

 

 

 

**A/N - *J.K.R. has confirmed there are 11 long standing Wizarding schools in the Potterverse. 8 are listed on the a maps of Pottermore, the remaining 3 is anyone’s guess - and as such, I’m using one and saying there is smaller school located in Ireland. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed without incident. The girls speaking about almost nothing else but the coming ball. Charlotte had plucked up the courage on Wednesday afternoon, while they were in the library, and asked her date-to-be Brian to the dance. He said yes and now she too was fawning over dresses and hair-dos.

 

It was now Saturday morning and Penny stretched languorously in her four-poster bed. She let out a contented sigh, after a lovely nights sleep filled with flashing images of swirling colors, swaying ball gowns and flowers. She was excited about the upcoming dance.

 

With a flick of her wand, floating digits displayed the time as half past eight. She could hear the soft breathing and sleepy mumbles of the co-inhabitants of their shared dormitories. Today was the last weekend trip to Hogsmeade before the dance, and the three Slytherin’s decided it was best to get their dress shopping done.

 

“Wake up!” Penny yelled, noting that only the three of them were left snoozing in the dorms. The rest of the girls had already left for breakfast in the great hall. “Lettie, Liv, come on! Let’s grab breakfast and then head down.”

 

She took turns shaking her two friends awake, making sure they were properly up before she grabbed her bathroom bag and headed to the washroom.

* * *

  
  
  


Tom sat at the end of the Slytherin table closest to the entrance of the great hall. Surrounded by the usual snakes of, Avery, Lestrange and Nott who were all chatting animatedly about the quidditch game happening in just one weeks time. It was against Gryffindor and the final game of the year, determining the quidditch cup champions, so of course, rivalries were running high and bets placed on the game were even higher.

 

Riddle caught sight of three laughing ladies as the Slytherin trio made their way into the hall to break their fast. Penny walked, sandwiched between Olivia and Charlotte, her eyes briefly passing Tom’s before turning away, as they had so many times that week. Her face fierce, her walk swift and tantalizing, the three girls made their way past the boys and other younger years to  the center of the long table.

 

Per their routine, Penny sat opposite of Olivia and Charlotte. Tom caught himself watching Penny, unable to look away as though there was some unseen magnetic pull directing his gaze to the witch. His stare discreet, from under the long dark lashes and brown fringe that sat upon his forehead. He sipped his coffee, relishing the burn of the dark scalding liquid as it slid down his throat. His leer boring into the profile of Penny as she piled her plate high with scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and marmalade smeared toast. He knew how she would fix her coffee, just a splash of milk and one sugar. Always the same. Coffee in the morning, and earl gray teas for the remainder of the day, one slice of lemon, and one dollop of honey. Only broken up by a pumpkin juice every now and then. Avery’s voice drew his attention away from the witch … _his_ witch … and he was pulled back from his reverie.

 

“Did you hear, Riddle?!” Avery was saying, impatiently rolling his eyes at the way Tom was almost ignoring him.

 

“Oh, um, what?” He turned to meet Avery’s knowing glare, a grin on his face as he repeated his previously made statement.

 

“I said,” Avery began, a slight snicker to his voice “McNair is taking Penny to the dance.”

 

His mischievous eyes watching Riddle. Avery, always the one for trouble, waited for the explosion he knew would come. It was known by Riddle and his comrades that Avery was quite the intellect. He put on a his aloof facade, but in reality, Avery knew far too much of the going ons in Hogwarts. If you needed intel on anyone or anything, Avery should be your go to guy. And he was using this most recent bit of gossip to get a rise out of his friend, always taking the mickey out of someone.  

 

Riddle sputtered over his coffee, eyes widening for the briefest of moments, before he quickly recovered and raised one brow.

 

“And you think I care?” He demanded.

 

Avery, pleased with achieving his goal, let the topic drop. He relished Tom’s discomfort albeit brief, but it was there nonetheless, and he didn’t need to push it any further .. for now.

 

Tom swigged the last dredges of his black coffee, enjoying the bitter taste as his slipped past his palate and down his throat.

 

“I’m heading to the library” He told his friends, standing up and grabbing a piece of lightly buttered toast to take with him.

 

“Not coming to Hogsmeade with us?” Nott asked. Avery and Lestrange both turned their attention to the leader of their little band of misfits.

 

“No need, I’ve got enough sugar quills to last me ‘til the next trip” He spoke, turning his back on his friends and heading out of the great hall.

 

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of blue eyes followed him as he bit that toast and disappeared through the doors. Penny sighed to herself, as she did every time she got an uninterrupted look at Tom Riddle. Was she pleased to be going to the ball with McNair? Sure. Would she have rather it been Tom? Absolutely. Was she still irked at the way he abruptly ran off from her that week? Yes, most definitely. But she wasn’t going to be the one to broach the subject. She’d seen him, as of late, checking her out when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. She could feel his eyes on her, like an invisible caress, following her around from the corner of his eye.  But she’d be damned if she’d be the one to approach him.

 

No, Tom didn’t need sugar quills. He also didn’t need quidditch gear, new books, ink or parchment. What he needed was his witch, and that wouldn’t be easily done hanging around with his goons in Hogsmeade.

 

He started up the grand staircase, faking his way to the library. Once out of both eye and earshot of anyone, Tom used his wand to cast a disillusionment charm on himself. Only a trained eye, that happened to be paying attention, would catch the ripples of the air that this bit of magic disturbed. He was, essentially, invisible now. Before tucking his wand back into his robes, Tom quickly cast a muffliato charm on himself, to ensure that no one would hear his footfalls. And it was like this that he found himself following a certain auburn haired girl to Hogsmeade just a short while later.

* * *

  


Olivia, Penny and Charlotte made their way down the path to Hogsmeade, laughing, damn near skipping and all around enjoying the warm spring afternoon. Bright rays of sunlight shone down on the three girls, and Tom couldn’t help but notice the golden colored locks that naturally highlighted Penny’s brunette hair. The gentle breeze sent her lavender scent back to his nose and he breathed it in deeply. He knew her smell anywhere. Lavender with a hint of spearmint … he wondered if that mint was from her toothpaste, as it was always strongest in their first classes in the morning. Now, it just the lavender that assaulted his senses and relished in it, imagining he could almost taste it on her skin.

 

Penny thought she could feel a set of eyes on her, the same ones she felt any time Riddle was around, but no one was. They were alone on the path leading to Hogsmeade, and because of this - she spoke freely. “So, Nott huh?”

 

Olivia grinned, feigning a faint with her hand clutched over her heart, “Mmmm, Nott” She giggled. “What can I say? That bloke is a looker, and man, can he snog a girl senseless!”

 

Smiling from ear to ear as she recalled those rushed moments hidden behind tapestries between their classes. His lips had firmly pressed against her soft and giving ones. One hand brazenly brushing against her outer robes, wishing it was slipped underneath the cups of her bra. He’d pressed his knee between her legs, dampening her knickers with that delicious friction, while his left hand roughly held the back of her head, fingers entangling themselves in her short bob-cut blonde hair. She had given as good as she’d got, raking her nails over his scalp before moving down his back and grabbing hold of his tight bum.  

 

Charlotte had the good graces to look embarrassed for her friend, doe eyes wide as a blush creeped across her features. Penny rolled her eyes, grinning as she took in her dramatic friends promiscuous statement, secretly envious, as she wished a boy would show her the same kind of attention. While McNair had given her _the eye_ a few times sense asking her out, he’d hardly been as attentive as Nott had apparently been.

 

The girls finished their trek into Hogsmeade, chatting all along the way and making a beeline straight to Gladrags Wizarding Wear before the rush of other school girls found their way to the shop. Typically, it housed school robes and other odds and ends, but with the dance approaching, the shop brought in ball gowns and formal dress robes for the occasion. The girls were lost in a sea of chiffon and velvet, silk and lace in every color and style imaginable. The witches behind the counter greeted their young customers and letting them know that any alterations could be made before the ball and the dresses would be sent to their respective dorms up at the castle.

 

This is where Tom lost sight of them, the chime of the bell that hung above the door, signaling that his eavesdropping was over and it was time to put his plan in motion.

 

He scanned the crowds gathering in Hogsmeade. He watched as gaggles of students flocked from store to store, purchasing their sweets from Honeydukes or their parchment and ink from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Filibuster fireworks being set off by a group of third years who’d just tumbled out of Zonko’s joke shop. Tom  continued watching, his gaze landing on the receding back of a blonde-haired wizard.

 

“Got ya” he mumbled to himself, pulling his wand from his robes and stealthily followed his target.

 

McNair was just exiting The Hogs Head Inn and making his way around the groups of students, likely on his way back to the castle. Tom swiftly approached the wizard, feet moving deftly over the cobbled path, his Muffliato spell working wonders as he soundlessly crunched on fallen leaves. Wand in hand, he recognized his opportunity and came up behind the unknowing man, whispering one of the three unforgivables “Imperio”.

 

A glazed look crossed Philip’s face, his eyes unseeing, body going rigid as his mind awaited it’s command from the spell caster. A pleased smile graced Tom’s still invisible features as he began to speak.

 

“Three days from now, you will go up to Penny Littleton and tell her that you’ve made a mistake. You will not be taking her to the Hogwarts dance.”

 

The slight nod of Philip’s head let Tom know all he needed to, that Philip would ditch the girl, giving him a chance to make up for his moment of stupidity earlier that week. Tom thought for a moment, his spell still holding Philip in place, and spoke again.

 

“You will not attend the ball. You will fall ill the evening of the ball and spend the night in the hospital wing. Do not remember this conversation, just make sure you do as your told.”  

 

Having completed his self-assigned mission, Tom released Philip from the spell, and slowly moved backwards. McNair’s vision cleared, and he wondered to himself why he was stopped on the path back to Hogwarts. Giving it no further thought, he shook his head as though to clear it and made his way back up to the castle.

 

Tom allowed Philip to go ahead of him a few paces before he slowly began his ascent up the path. Philip’s feet carried him swiftly away and so Tom found himself alone on his journey. He released the spells keeping him silent and invisible, and with a bounce to his step and a whistle from his lips, he too walked toward the school. Still grinning, mischievous glint to his eye, he thought of how he would ask the soon-to-be dateless Penny Littleton to the ball.


	4. Chapter 4

Penny meandered down the corridor, heading for her last class of the day, Ancient Runes. It was one of the few classes she shared with Riddle. The day was Thursday and her mind was still in a bit of a haze. It was two days ago that Philip came up to her, just after class, right before lunch. She was in a rush to meet up with Olivia and Charlotte, but the look in his eye had her stopping to speak with him. 

  
  
  
  


_ “Everything alright there Philip?” She prompted the approaching Slytherin.  _

 

_ Philip looked at her then, almost as if a strange compulsion overtook him and rushed through a brief but definite renege on his promise to escort her to the ball.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry Penny,” He began, looking over her shoulder, instead of keeping eye contact with her. “I’ll not be able to go to the ball with you. Something came up.” he said.  _

 

_ Not even making a proper excuse. Just rescinded his invitation and made his way down the corridor away from her. She stood there a moment, head shaking as the thought crossed her mind that this was twice she’d been left standing alone, mouth open and staring at a retreating back, in just as many weeks.  _

  
  
  


Tom saw Penny approaching. She had a distant look on her face, as though her feet blindly took her where she needed to go, but her mind’s eye was off in a faraway land. Or, maybe not faraway, but in a different time? Was she reliving McNair’s lame cancelation of their date? He watched the exchange between the two. Tom was always lurking, watching  _ his  _ witch from a distance. He saw their quick conversation and him leaving her. Glimpsed the slump of her shoulders, the look on her face, jaw slack, a hurt expression crossing her features, and he wondered if it was the same face she made when he pulled similar move just a week prior. 

 

He pushed himself off the wall, glad that he knew her well enough now to expect her ten minutes early to class. The hallway was empty, save for the two of them, and he knew this was the time he needed to make the next move in getting this witch to be his. 

 

“Penny, have you got a moment?” He asked the spacey girl as she neared him in the hallway. 

 

She looked up, finally seeing him, a distrustful look replacing the solemn one she wore just moments ago. 

 

“Riddle..” She said simply, not sure how to talk to the man that she thought had been avoiding her for a week now. “What can I do for you?” 

 

This was the most interaction they’d shared in a weeks time. Eye contact from afar was one thing, but as he approached her, she found herself wondering why he was. 

 

“I um, well .. “ His cheeks pinked slightly as he thought about how he should say this. 

 

While he played this out many times in his head, all of the scenarios ending with her throwing her arms around him, accepting his apology and all but begging to go the ball with him, he hadn’t anticipated the nerves that now paralyzed his brain. 

 

Clearing his throat, he tried again “I wanted to apologize for last week” He said, looking into the eyes of the witch he’d dreamt about. 

 

A surprised look stole her face as she watched him. Was he fidgeting? She took in his prim apprecience. Robes freshly pressed, hair styled just so, sensual in the way it fell across his forehead, as though begging for fingers to brush through it. Tie knotted tightly on top of all of his fastened buttons. His black slacks hemmed immaculately, and shoes polished so clearly she could see her reflection in them. Tom Riddle was walking perfection, and right now, she couldn’t help the soft giggle leaving her mouth as he fidgeted. 

 

“I got nervous.” His crestfallen gaze looked up to meet her eye, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I wanted to ask you to the ball … but I wasn’t sure how. I freaked and ran. I’m sorry…” 

  
  


“And now you’re going with McNair, huh?” He looked down, as though ashamed. “Guess I lost my chance.”  

 

Penny could do nothing but stare. Blank-faced at the unsure boy in front of her. What in Merlin’s name is going on with the boys of Slytherin house?! Have they been drugged? She wondered silently. 

 

“Actually , Philip can’t go to the ball … said something came up.” Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, nerves getting the better of her, as she said her piece. 

 

Tom feigned surprise, brows shooting to his hairline as a smile spread wide on his lips. 

 

“And I don’t suppose you’d like to go with me?” He inquired, head tilting ever so slightly to the side as he took in her nervous, lip-chewing habit. 

 

“Can I think about it Tom?” She spoke. She had told herself, following the incident with Philip that she wasn’t going to go the ball. She’d stay in her dorm for the night, or catch up on some much needed studying in the library. But now, as Tom stood in front of her, asking if they could go together, she was unsure of what to do. 

 

Tom nodded in acquiescence, still with that grin on his handsome face. “Fair enough.” Watching as the look on her face turned from one of confusion to confidence. She must like having the quaffle in her hands, he thought to himself. “At least let me walk you to class then, Penny. I’d like to make up for last week.” 

 

He sidled up to her, offering his bent elbow. She slipped her fingers through the his arm, looping her arm with his and they continued on their way to Ancient Runes. 

 

They entered class, a few minutes early and still with plenty of seating options. Tom pulled out a seat near the front row - knowing  _ his  _ witch preferred to the be at the front and center of the class. He slung his bag over the chair next to it, and as Penny took her seat, Tom took his. They both began removing parchment, quills and ink pots from their satchels to set up their table, looking organized and ready for note taking for the final class of their day. 

 

By the end of their class, she was much more at ease with Tom. It was nice to be in the company of someone who actually paid attention. Someone who took notes and avidly consulted his book, to follow along with the professor as he lectured from the lectern in front of the class. Penny had half a mind to tell him, right then and there, as they were packing up their belongings, that she’d go to the ball with him. Yet as she turned in her seat to address him fully, he spoke. 

 

“Thank you for letting me sit with you in class today Penny. I really am sorry about last week.”

 

Her smile was sweet as she took in the sincere look on his face, noting no hint of sarcasm or malicious intent toward her. 

 

“You’re welcome Tom.” Her head dipped slightly. 

 

“I’ve promised the blokes I’d meet up with them on the pitch for their practice. Big game tomorrow, you know. We are going to slaughter Gryffindor” 

 

He stood, sliding his bag over his shoulder,  then picked up Penny’s backpack and handed it to her. She reached out, retrieving her heavy pack and threw it over her left shoulder. Her hand came up, pulling her hair out from under the strap. He breathed deeply, his senses assaulted by that smell he has long ago determined was specifically Penny’s. It was missing the spearmint, but the lavender lingered in his nostrils, causing him to sigh inaudibly. 

 

They parted ways after stepping out of the classroom door, her heading left, towards the library, and him going right towards the moving staircases to take him down to the pitch. 

 

A nervous blush crept up her face as she thought about Tom, and recalled their close proximity in Ancient Runes. She’d never sat so close to Riddle, so she’d never paid this much attention to him before. The way his long fingers would drum absently against the desk as he listened intently to the professor. Or how he’d press the tip of quill to his bottom lip while sorting out which notes were important to copy down from the blackboard. She could feel his eyes, lingering on her face every now and then, while she would stare down at her book. Penny swore to herself she heard his breath hitch a time or two, when she’d nibble her bottom lip between her teeth, though she could be imagining it. Being so close to him, she took notice of his scent … his dark, spicy scent that clogged her scenes and left her brain in a fog. 

 

Ancient Runes was great today … grueling, as they were preparing for the exams coming in just a few short months, but great nonetheless. She quite enjoyed sitting next to Tom, and realized, as she made her turn into the library, that yes, she would accept his invitation to the ball. 


	5. Chapter 5

The crowds were buzzing with excitement; cheering could be heard all the way back up to the castle as Penny rushed down to the quidditch pitch. The game had already started and she was running a bit behind, having stayed in the library to add the final two inches for her transfiguration essay. Her feet carried her swiftly to the Slytherin stands, eyes seeking out her two best girlfriends, hoping they’d save her a good seat. 

 

She climbed the many flights of stairs and scanned the crowd, only to realize they had not saved her a seat. They were squished in the front row with many of the other cheering snakes … but there was an empty one next to  _ a certain someone _ . Do I sit with him? She wondered, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her jumper as she contemplated how forward that may be. 

 

_ Screw it _ , she thought to herself, stepping lower in the bleachers to end up on Tom’s right. His eyes were riveted to the game, not having noticed her yet and Penny couldn’t help but smile. He let out a bark of laughter, as Crockett swiftly swiped the quaffle from the goal post with back end of his broom. Winky Crockett, Captain and keeper for the Slytherin team preened under the praise of the bellowing silver and green clad crowd. Penny soon found herself clapping along with the crowd, drawing the attention of Tom. 

 

He stood, making room for Penny and hollered his greeting over the crowd. “Hi Penny!” 

 

“Hello Tom!” She grinned back, unable to prevent herself from getting excited about the game. While she’d never played quidditch a day in her life, she absolutely loved flying and watching the games. 

 

Penny shimmied past, accepting the seat Tom proffered with a wave of his hand. 

 

One of the Gryffindor beaters swung his bat, knocking a bludger straight towards Abraxas Malfoy, the seeker for the Slytherin team. Abraxas dodged quickly, nose-diving a good ten feet to avoid it. Blurs of scarlet and emerald zoomed along the pitch and the other stands erupted in cheers as one of the Gryffindor chasers, Margot Droope, threw the quaffle through the goal. Winky having just missed it by a hair, glared at the pretty blonde witch that smirked and sped off in search of another quaffle, her tight single braid bouncing behind her in the wind. 

 

McNair, beater for the Slytherin team lifted his bat high, knocking a bludger off course of its intended target, Orion Black. Orion nodded to his teammate, and continued to speed down the pitch, quaffle in hand, heading straight for the Gryffindor goal posts. He faked left, throwing off their keeper, Johnson, and threw the quaffle into the farthest right goal, earning another foot stomping and hand clapping cheer from sea of the serpents. 

 

The score was close, Slytherin team at 50 and the Gryffindors trailing behind with 30, but it was anyone’s game. The first to catch the snitch would earn their team 150 points. Abraxas Malfoy circled the pitch, eyes peeled as he waited for the golden snitch to makes its appearance. Fitzpatrick followed suit, hoping to catch a glimpse of the ball before Malfoy. 

 

Two more goals were made for the Slytherin team before Malfoy made a quick right, heading straight for the Hufflepuff stands. A hush stole the crowd, and Fitzpatrick caught sight of Malfoy and the winged orb he followed. The snitch, no bigger than the palm of his hand was only a meter from Malfoy, and he pushed his broom as hard as it would go. Malfoy flattened himself to the handle, hand outstretched as he tried desperately to reach for it. 

 

With Fitzpatrick only two broom lengths behind him, Malfoys fingers grasped the tiny snitch, pulling it into a clenched fist as he let out a bellow victory! He did it! They’d won! The Slytherin stands screamed their excitement, boys clapping each other on the back, girls hugging their friends in delight. They’d won the biggest game of the year, the quidditch cup was theirs again! Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike looked solemnly on as the Slytherin stands exploded in excitement. 

 

Penny and Tom turned to each other, smiles wide on their faces, laughter filling their breaths and in the excitement of the game, reached forward to hug one another. Penny’s arms looping themselves around Tom’s neck while his arms snaked round her waist. The remaining Slytherin house began clearing out of the stands, rushing the pitch to greet their team and shout their praises of a job well done. 

 

Penny inhaled deeply, allowing the decidedly musky, spicy scent of Tom to wash over her. A sigh parting her lips, as his arms tightened ever so slightly around her. She could feel his breath tickle her neck as he breathed her in, her flowery smell assaulting his senses. He sighed in contentment as his arms tightened around her. 

 

“Have you thought about it, Penny?” His seductive voice whispered across her skin. 

 

“Yes” She answered. She’d thought about … had trouble thinking about anything else, actually, after sitting next to him in class yesterday. 

 

Not wanting to, but knowing he should, he extracted himself from their embrace and stared into her eyes. Sitting this close, he could see, within the cornflower blue of her eyes sat little flecks of green. What an interesting contrast, he thought to himself, taking in the oceanic effect. 

 

Her tongue darted out, wetting her pink lips before she began. 

 

“I would love to go to the ball with you.” Penny said. 

 

His smile was broad, stretching across his olive-toned face as his eyes lit up. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The dungeons were almost as loud as the pitch had been, the celebration continuing well into the night. The Slytherin prefects instructed the younger years to turn in at midnight, leaving just the 5th, 6th, and 7th years to party the night away. 

 

Butterbeer and firewhiskey were smuggled in and flowing freely. The house elves graced them with sweet treats of all kinds, but the crowning jewel had to be the three tiered deep green cake with black accents that stood two feet tall. Atop this delicious work of art was a slithering serpent, weaving its way in and out of the arms of the quidditch house cup, complete with flickering tongue and hissing breath.  

 

Abraxas Malfoy sat in the center of the adoring crowd, regaling them with a colorful account of the play that won them the game. His  _ fans _ listened intently, comprising mostly of swooning girls whose hearts fluttered in their chest at the sight of their hero for the evening. Winky and the rest of his team were gathered round, singing and dancing merily to the  _ WWN _ playing in the background. 

 

Penny sat with Charlotte and Olivia on either side of her, in the cushioned seats of the dark leather couches that were closest to the fire. Riddle, Nott and Lestrange sat in the winged armchairs nearest the couches. The six of them, having imbibed a little too much on the firewhiskey, were currently going on about the faces of the Gryffindor quidditch team when they’d lost. 

 

“Told you we’d slaughter them” Tom murmured with a slight slur, taking in Penny’s relaxed state as she lounged on the couch, all arms and legs tangled with her two friends. Tom brushed his hair from his eyes as he gleamed at Penny. 

 

Lestrange pulled five sickles from his pocket, handing them over to Nott who looked smug and shoved them into his own trouser pockets.

 

At Olivia’s questioning look, Nott spoke. “I bet him Slytherin would win within an hour of starting the game. He thought it’d take longer, but I’d been down at the practices watching and our team was a force to reckon with.” 

 

“You won by five minutes” Griped Lestrange, as he took another swig of his firewhiskey. 

 

Thieme laughed then, and Olivia smiled at the sight. “A bet’s a bet” Thieme responded and Olivia nodded along with her new beau. 

 

Charlotte's dainty fingers came up to smother a large yawn. She tapped the legs of Penny and nodded her head towards the dorm room. 

 

“I’m turning in for the night,” her sleepy voice came, as Penny lifted her legs off of her friends lap and Olivia slouched over to give Penny’s legs a place to go. 

 

“Night Lettie” came Penny and Olivia’s reply as Charlotte lifted from the couch. 

 

Olivia glanced at Thieme with a come and get me look as she too stood. He followed along, grasping her hand in his while his other swatted at her bum. She let out a squeak of laughter as she turned back to Penny “Don’t wait up.” With a wink, her and Nott took off towards the common room door, likely to get lost in the hidden caves of the dungeons that Penny had heard about but never stepped foot it. 

 

Lestrange was next to go, standing and stretching his arms above his head with a groan. He turned to Riddle, nodding his head and then glanced back at Penny. “Tom, Littleton” He croaked, walking off, leaving just Penny and Tom there.

  
  
  


Penny’s head was reeling, it was the Saturday morning after the game and her evening spent with Tom. Though her head was pounding, her dry lips stretched into a cracked smile, as her mouth was as barren of moisture as the Sahara desert. Her head ached behind her eyes and her brain was in a hungover induced fog. She groaned and rolled to her side, pulling closed the curtains of her four poster as even the dim light of the dungeons was bothering her this morning. To wake, or not to wake? That was the question of the morning. 

 

A wave of her wand revealed it to being just after 11 and Penny thought a big gulp of water and another hour of sleep were in order. She’d wake to catch lunch in the great hall later. She poked her hand from round the curtain, grabbing the hangover potion from her drawer and an empty glass that sat atop her bedside table. Penny unstopped the vial, ever grateful that Olivia had given it to her ages ago. She pinched her nose and pressed the phial to her lips, making a face and bleh noise once she’d downed it contents. It began to work almost instantly and she thought again about how’d she have to thank Olivia later. 

 

“Aguamenti” she groaned through a dry throat, holding her wand over the empty glass, watching as cool clear water poured from the tip and was caught in the confines of the cup. With it half full, she ceased the spell, and drank down the water greedily, washing the away the foul taste of the potion. Both the drinking glass and empty tube were placed back on her bedside table and Penny laid her bedraggled head back onto her pillow. It was with thoughts of Tom and the vision of him the night before that she fell swiftly back into a deep slumber. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Penny awoke to an empty dorm room. Her head no longer screamed it’s protestation of her sitting up and so decided the hangover was gone and she would begin her day. She made quick work of dressing and tidying herself up in the bathroom before heading off the dining hall for some much needed lunch. 

 

With a rumbling stomach she stepped into the giant room, taking in the 4 long house tables that presided in the center of it. Her friends were nowhere in sight, and so Penny sat by herself. 

 

She reached forward, retrieving one of the many copies of the Daily Prophet that littered the tables before tucking into a turkey and cheese sandwich, fresh chips and her much needed coffee. 

 

She spied Philip, across the table talking to a redhead witch in a year below them. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, so that’s what  _ came up _ , she grumbled to herself with less hurt than she thought she’d feel. It didn’t matter though, did it? She was going to the dance with Tom and was pleased to do so. It was just next Friday and Penny found herself excited about the prospect of walking into the ball on the arm of one the most handsome boys in school. 

 

Thoughts of last night flitted through her mind, as she stared, unseeing at the daily Prophet. She couldn’t stop the blush the stole her features as she remembered his lingering scent and warm embrace in the bleachers at the pitch. Their hug, rushed and born of excitement from the game had quickly changed to one of a caring, yet daring gesture as she melted in the arms of her would-be date. Penny smiled into the next bite of her sandwich as she thought back on the party in the common room afterwards.

 

Celebrations and drinking games that led them to be good and tossed by night’s end, but had also led to some interesting conversations and a different side of Tom she had not seen before. One with him relaxed and enjoying the company of his mates, laughing and joyful and ever so comfortable in his circle of confidants. 

 

That confidence almost bordered on cocky, and Penny thought to herself that it just must be a male Slytherin trait they all shared, for she had never met a shy boy adorning black and green robes. But with 90% of her house being of pure blood and high society, it’s to be expected, isn’t it? 

 

By the time she’d left, the great hall was pretty much empty, everyone already having eaten their lunches, so she was one of the last to leave. She walked out through the Hogwarts entrance doors, into the courtyard, planning on making her way over to her favorite shady tree. She brought a bit of light reading with her, and thought it’d be a good way to spend the afternoon, soaking up the sunshine and indulging in one of her favorite, but secret muggle romance novels. 


	6. Chapter 6

Penny stood in the common room, as she waited for Tom to come out of the boys dorm room. Her breath caught when she saw him, dashing in his neatly pressed black dress robes. His hair was brushed to one side and off of his forehead. She nearly swooned at the sight of him, as he approached her, flashing one of his charming smiles and reaching a hand out to her. 

 

“Penny” He murmured, eyes drinking her in the beautiful dress she wore. Her normally straight hair was styled in an intricate updo that took Olivia quite some time to finess. Gentle but sparse curls tumbled down to frame her face. Her blue eyes were accented with light golds and browns and lips were as red as sin. The gown she wore was of a light pink rose color, a tight bodice with a sweetheart neckline was showing off her modest chest and clinging to her form until her waist, where it flared out gently and fell to floor length. She finished off her look with silver kitten heels and had diamond studs adorning her ears with a matching bracelet and necklace. 

 

She held her hand out to Tom, fingernails polished a pretty pale pink, and allowed him to take her hand. He bent over and brushed his lips so softly against her knuckles, causing a shiver to run the length of Penny’s spine.

 

“You look rather smashing this evening.” Her eyes roaming his form once more. 

 

“And you are dazzling.” He whispered. Pulling the hand he still grasped into the crook of his elbow, leading their way to the ball. 

 

* * *

  
  


As they walked through the grand doors of the Hogwarts great hall, Penny’s breath once again caught in her throat. Eyes widened in surprise as she took in the beautiful, green ivy that clung to the walls, crawling their way up from the polished floor, reaching high to the enchanted ceiling that reflected the night sky. A  full moon hung in the center, lighting everything below. The sky was dotted by dazzling stars and wispy moving clouds. Large weeping willow trees perched in the four corners of the room and had fairies dancing around the low hanging boughs. 

 

It was as though the scene was taken out of  _ A Midsummer’s Night’s Dream _ and Penny couldn’t help the lovely feeling of being sucked into the whimsical world, complete with shooting stars in the night sky and flowers of reds, whites and pinks falling til just overhead before evaporating and starting over again. 

 

The band played up where the professors of the school normally sat, a gentle tune to start off the evening as the room was filling with the smiling faces of the Hogwarts students. 

 

She stepped further into the room, noticing that both Olivia and Charlotte were already present with their dates. While Olivia looked stunning in her deep green tightly fitted satin dress with tall black heels, Charlotte was done up in a more modest gown of cobalt blue that was snug at the top and flared into a puffy silk bottom. 

 

Tom and Penny approached their friends, who had clearly been to see the food table, as the four held drinks in their hands already. The table ladened with a variety of food that could rival the Christmas feasts here at Hogwarts. 

 

“Hey girls” She smiled, upon finally reaching them. 

 

Riddle nodded to Brian, and then stepped up to shake Nott’s hand. Penny leaned in to hug her two girlfriends. 

 

“It really is something, isn’t it?” Charlotte sighed, looking around once more at the way the great hall was decorated so lavishly. 

 

“It’s absolutely beautiful!” Penny gushed to her friends.

 

The band began to play a slow waltz and Tom turned to Penny. “May I have this dance?” He once again held his hand out to her, and though Penny couldn’t dance to save her life, she felt compelled to take his hand and allow him to lead to the dance floor. 

 

Tom held one of her hands, cradled to his chest, while her other hand rested on his shoulder. His other hand sat on her hip and he began to step in time to the music. 

 

“I must warn you, Tom, I’m a rubbish dancer” She couldn’t stop the blush that spread across her face and down her chest, stumbling over her feet just as she had said it. 

 

Tom righted her, a chuckle falling from his lips as he took in her stare “Then it’s a good thing I’m leading” he said with promise, taking her hand and lifting it above her head, he used the hand on her waist to push her into a twirl. Penny couldn’t help the laugh that fell from her lips as she spun in his arms, neatly landing in a closer embrace with both hands pressed to his chest and his hands gracing both her hips now. The waltz ended and another slow number picked up in its place, though neither of them noticed - for they were staring so deeply into each other's eyes that all else was lost to them. They swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the slow tune, bodies pressed close enough to cause a shy Penny to blush, and a confident Tom to grin. 

 

Tom and Penny spent the evening on the dance floor, stopping only for drinks and quick chats with their friends before rushing back to the floor. It was a wonderful evening, but at 11 o’clock, Tom had decided he’d rather spend time with her alone.

 

He took her hand in his, leading them away from the dance floor, and with a glance back at Penny, pulled her in the direction of the doors to the hall. She gave a subtle nod to her head, as she followed a brisque paced Tom. 

 

They stumbled out of the party, heading towards the Slytherin common rooms, Penny’s hand still grasped firmly in his. They snickered like first years, all flirty smiles and batted eyelashes before Tom made a turn into a corridor Penny had not been down before. 

 

Is this the way to the caves? She wondered to herself. Thinking about the secret caves Liv had told her about before. The ones her and Nott used in the dead of night to steal secret kisses and light fondling. 

 

Tom gave her one of his charismatic smiles, when he opened the door to an empty classroom. One that looked as though it hadn’t been used in some time. His wand held firmly in his hand, he cast a gentle “Lumos” to light their way, entering further into the untouched classroom. She noted students desks and chairs dotting the room, and a large wooden desk up at the front. 

 

She could hear his “scourgify”, running his wand over two students desks, before he pushed them together to make a makeshift bench. Penny stood a few meters back from him, watching with almost a scared look to her face. She had never done anything like this before, though she wasn’t even sure what  _ this _ was. 

 

“Come here, Pen” Tom whispered, holding a hand out for her to take. His eyes gentle, as he took her in the shy look in her pale features. Tom was leaning against the desks he put together, and watched she took a hesitant step forward. Penny took hold of his proffered hand and stepped into him.

 

Tom let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, just the fact that she trusted him enough to be standing here, alone, in a dark classroom, was gratifying enough. But then, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to him, and was now pressed against him once more - without the prying eyes of other students, and the expectations of movement from a dance … and he was practically reeling. 

 

He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, and allowing it flow through him, like the blood rushing through his veins to settle in the pit of his stomach, causing his groin to tighten and his eyes to flutter shut briefly. He placed his hands on her hips once more, pulling her snug against him, and tilted his head to look down at Penny. 

 

“Is this okay?” He asked, almost sounding unsure of himself. 

 

And now, Penny had to wonder, had he done this before? 

 

“Yes” She responded, a touch breathless. Her cheeks pink with the anticipation of what was to come, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 

 

“And this?” He asked again, lifting one hand from her hip, bringing it to touch her face, skimming his fingers over her cheek. 

 

Words failed her and so Penny nodded, basking in his gentle touch. Her face leaned into his hand, eyes shutting of their own accord. His fingers caressing her face, as he brought his lips slowly to the corner of Penny mouth. His breath ghosted across her cheek as he spoke again “Tell me if you want me to stop, Penny.”

 

She didn’t want him to stop. She didn’t know how far she wanted to go, but she certainly didn’t want to stop now. Not when his lips were so close, mere centimeters from kissing her properly. 

 

Penny turned her head slightly, bringing his lips closer to hers. His mouth slanted over hers, hand still holding her face to him, his other hand now trailing up her side slowly. He swallowed back a moan, relishing in the taste of her lips on his, his tongue slipping free to lick the seam of mouth. She parted her lips, allowing him access, and his tongue ran along her teeth, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth. He kissed her with languid movements, hand still caressing her face, their tongues tasting each other timidly, nipping each other gently. 

 

Her fingers were now gripping the lapels of his dress robes, while her body was pressed against his snugly, her curves fitting his form perfectly. His hand turned her head, and he brought his face lower, his lips skimming her jaw line and trasping down to her throat, kissing softly and licking gently along the way. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, a pressure like one she’d not felt before began coiling in her stomach as her body was taken over with the pure bliss of his lips on her. He moved over her pulse point, feeling the rapid beat of her heart beneath his lips and tongue and suckled gently on the skin there. 

 

Penny let loose another moan, a bit louder this time, as his lips on her neck caused a gush of heat to dampen her knickers. She squirmed under his touch, bringing her body as close to his as possible, as though she could crawl into his skin. He felt so good against her, his hardened body, and stiffening length, letting her know just how much he wanted her too. There, together and alone in the darkened classroom, they could both express just how much they wanted each other. How much they craved one another, and promise of more to come, when they were alone. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> :)


End file.
